1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus useful for supporting a shotgun or rifle in an upright, barrel-up position relative to an underlying support surface while simultaneously protecting the firearm against accidental discharge.
2. Description of Related Art
Hunters accustomed to hunting for prolonged periods from blinds and stands are well aware of the need for a safe place to rest a rifle or shotgun when not in use. There are many times when a hunter cannot or may not want to hold the firearm continuously in his or her hands. For example, a hunter may need to put a firearm down to use a game call or binoculars, or to eat or drink, or simply to rest during a hunt. In such instances, it is important for safety considerations to place the firearm in a position where it is safe from accidental discharge and yet readily accessible to the hunter if a need arises. Many hunting accidents have occurred in blinds and stands when rifles or shotguns propped up or leaning against an object have fallen over and discharged. This is particularly likely to occur when several hunters or hunting dogs are present in a blind, and can even occur when the safety has been engaged if the safety is released due to movements of people or animals in proximity to a falling gun. A gun support apparatus is therefore needed that can safely and conveniently support a rifle or shotgun in an upright position where it is available for use and yet well protected from accidental discharge.
Prior art gun support devices are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,022,898; 4,696,461; 5,044,590; 5,476,188; 5,626,379; 5,819,462; 6,382,484; 6,457,685; Des. 375,644 and Des. 398,949.